Just Who Are You?: Hiatus
by PonyGrim
Summary: Alois, a high school first year scholarship student at Ouran. Extremely good at art, music, sports, and academics. Is fluent in more than 50 languages. Knows each host member and their history. And mysterious new student who manages to find anything that is hidden. But just who is he?
1. Character Description

Name: Alois

Hair Colour: Thick, straight, obsidian black with white strands every now and then

Eye Colour: Piercing green

Oirgin: . . .

Status: "Commoner", scholarship student

Class Status: Mysterious new scholarship student, First year class 1-A

Skills: Music, Visual and Performing Arts, Sports, Academics, Fighting, Weapon adaption (can quickly figure out how to operate and skillfully use a weapon in a matter of mintutes), Flexibility

Unique Traits: Mysterious hot dude (Duh), Knows about everything about everyone (Kyoya-like isn't he?), Knows more than 50 languages, Photographic memory, animal-like enhanced senses and observation skills

Background: . . .

Host Type: Mysterious Artistic Type

Unique Accessories: Has the head of a scythe (blade) curved around the helix of his right ear (silver, small ruby on the neck of the blade, has swirly oranatal carving on the blade with a small silhouette of a howling wolf on it), has the silhouette of the head of a howling wolf in a circle on the back of the left had in dark black ink, some sort of gloves, a fedora (different colours), a simple silver chain necklace.

**Uh, can I at least get one comment before I write the rest cause I want to know I actually have an audience out there that will be reading this. Thanks!**

**~The Insane One**


	2. To My Beloved Readers and Reviewers

**Dear Readers/Reviewers,**

**I'm sorry to those who have commented on this fanfic that I haven't updated yet. If any of you are following my other story, "Withering Rose", you would know I'm going through some tough times. I'm putting this fanfic on pause because of some personal issue regarding "Withering Rose". Pretty much it started with a hurtful comment on saying that is was a rip off of "Fault In Our Stars" and I wrote a letter back in response and posted it as a chapter. Another or the same person commented something personal so I need some time to think and recover. For some more details go check out "Withering Rose". I'm very sorry I'm not cancelling this fanfic though and will continue when I recover.**

**Very sorry and deeply wounded,**

**The Insane One**


	3. An Actual AN

Hey guys! So . . . I'm here to put out my story schedule to the world! I am WAY too tired to make separate copies of this letter so let me address a few things as well as advertise.

* * *

**Ouran Highschool Host Club (OHSHC):**

**Simply Triplets:** So this is my first ever fanfic I put up, I have my top three OCs in here they will be paired up with the Host Club cast and it's like Supernatural/Mystery/Drama/Adventure . . . So three new _triplets _show up to Ouran on an Art Scholarship and they get sucked into the host club along with their three friends who arrive a little later to reveal they're in a band!

**Summary: **The Shinpitekina triplets are the newest scholarship students of Ouran accepted in the middle of the year. These aren't normal teenagers of course, there's something off about them. Kyoya's computers crashes when he tries to look them up and they cleverly dodge nosy questions. But there are mysterious attacks on each host, do these new students have something to do with it?

_~Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a while so . . . I suck *sits with Death the Kid* "I'm worthless I tell you!"_

* * *

**Just Who Are You?:** Second fanfic I put out. I was listening to music and it hit me and I also wanted to slap Kyouya off his all high-and-mighty throne of knowing everything . . . I have a new OC of mine in it and their family, gets sucked into Host Club after . . . yea I'm not saying anything so I'll shut up since I haven't updated.

**Summary: **Alois, a high school first year scholarship student at Ouran. Extremely good at art, music, sports, and academics. Is fluent in more than 50 languages. Knows each host member and their history. And mysterious new student who manages to find anything that is hidden. But just who is he?

_~O. M. G. I and such a butt guys. I know I am, I've promised that I would update and I haven't . . . I'M SO SORRY!_

* * *

**Withering Rose:** Thrid fanfic I've put out on this wonderful site. It struck me that there isn't a lot of stories on fanfiction with challenged characters with cancer or something like that. I wanted to put how I would see it go down at Ouran with a girl with lung cancer. She will be shipped with the twins for a warning guys._  
_

**Summary: **Hinshi is a girl, pale, sickly, and a victim of cancer. When she accidentally collides with the twins and breaks a priceless tea set she finds herself working as a host to pay it off. She has thyroid cancer giving the twins something to make fun of her about. But what happens when suddenly she's faced with a life threatening situation and the only ones to turn to are the twins?

_~. . . hey guys . . . Okay I just want to thank you guys for all the support I've gotten and you have been WONDERFUL, thank you SO MUCH_

* * *

**Death Note (DN):**

**Triple AAA:** My only Death Note fanfic out for the moment. This contained my top three OCs who you may recognize from "Simply Triplets", I've (obviously) changed a few things to fit the story. They'll be working with all the detectives on the Kira case and they will be paired up with the cast everybody gets a hint of romance but only 2 final pairings at most in the end! . . . Three new children show up at Whammy's House appointed there by Coil himself after a case in America. Alone they have less than 3% of becoming L but together they have . . . 99.5%?! What's going on with these new detectives and what's going on with their eyes?!

**Summary: **"Together they stand, divided they fall". Alone their chances of becoming L's successor is less than 5%. Together it's more than 95.9%. They are Triple AAA, mysterious new triplets that Coil brought back from a case in America. How will they clash with the other competitors and what's going on with their eyes? OCxL OCxMello OCxNear OCxMatt Everybody getting paired up!

_~I have not updated recently I've been sucked into the world of Blue Exorcist . . . sorry guys I'm just going over the plot some more, I want to thank all you beautiful people for the reviews they mean a lot!_

* * *

**Blue Exorcist (BE):**_  
_

**Black Flames:** Okay, I had just finished watching this after my Black Butler marathon and I was all hyped up on Grim Reapers and Demons. I loved the show and everything! So . . . I decided on writing my own fanfics including the children of the ever-so-famous, GRIM REAPER! Okay I may have given a bit away there but it's revealed in the first chappie so . . . yeah. I put in two OCs, they're not one of my "original" OCs (explained to those who want to know in PMs). They're childhood friends of the Okumuras and have their own secret to hold onto.

**Summary: **Doves represent love. Ravens, dreams. Crows, well they represent death, that's what her name means. Her name is Karasu Shi, Crow Death. She lived with her elder twin sister raised by the nun, Mother. Her childhood friends are Rin and Yukio Okumera, and she's training to become an exorcist. But just as blue flames are the sign of Satan, black flames are the sign of the Grim Reaper.

_~Okay, so I just recently updated it with a super large chappie to keep you guys at bay. I'm super sorry just trying to deal out how my updating is going on kay? Thanks for all the reviews so quickly, I'm touched guys it means a lot!_

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians (ROTG):**

**Frosted Love & Deadly Envy: **So I was still hyped up on Grim Reaper snuff. This isn't out yet, I'm developing it at the moment. So what happens is this is during the battle with Pitch and Manny assigns the Grim Reaper to help out the guardians. Only to Jack's surprise he comes across two twins who wield the scythe and the title Grim Reaper. How will this turn out? So the OCs will be paired wit Jack Frost DON'T HATE MEH PLEASE! Okay, thanks . . .

Summary:

_~Hope you enjoy it . . . ?_

* * *

OKAY SO NOW FOR THE ACTUAL SCHEDULE!:

**(OHSHC) Simply Triplets: **Once every _1-1 half weeks_

******(OHSHC) **Just Who Are You?: Every _two weeks_

******(OHSHC) **Withering Rose: Once a _month_

******(BE) **Black Flames: Twice a _month_

******(DN) **Triple AAA: Every _three weeks_

******(ROTG) **Forsted Love & Deadly Envy: Ever _3 half weeks_

Okay, good? Good. This will take effect at the beginning of the next month AT LEAST! OKAY GOOD THANK YOU ALL!

~INSANE ONE OUT! o . 0


	4. I'm An Ass

Dear- SCREW IT,

Okay guys! Let me list some things to get you up to date on my updating schedule!

1) Black Flames is being discontinued, it's over. I may repost it later when I might've read the manga or just changed it since apparently people hate my creativity

2) I was almost over Withering Rose when I got my beat down on how bad Black Flames were so I'm pretty much an emotional mess at the moment walking around trying to be the perfect role model for my # siblings!

3) I'm changing the updating schedule

4) I know I've been a complete ass about this and all that so shower me with your insults if you want, just do it now so I can cry with a tub of ice cream in my room tonight

* * *

**Black Flames:** OKAY. If you want to know anything Black Flames was a fanfic I was writing about Blue Exorcist and then some people came along and were like, "Read the manga, black flames are weaker . . ." and all that snuff and it really pissed me off because one had the nerve to quote me about it then insult me and you know. Personally I don't mind insulting reviews but all the people on fanfiction don't know how to POLITELY give out "insulting" reviews . . . so that also drove me over the edge. And if any of you guys bother to check to profile you would know I'm new to the world of anime/manga/fanfiction writing . . . I'm going to stop here before I go on another rant, if you guys want go check out Black Flames for more of an explanation (kinda).

**Withering Rose/Just Who Are You?:** I have been a complete ASS/BITCH/DICK to you guys. I really have. I suck. I suck. Fuck it I'm not in a good emotional state and whatever. I have been a complete - to you guys and you don't deserve it.

**Simply Triplets:** I suck. I've been horrible to you guys. I really have.

**Triple AAA:** . . . I'm not even sure if anybody is really reading this so . . . I think I'm putting this on Hiatus for the time being

* * *

**Simply Triplets:** Every _three weeks_

**Triple AAA:** Not until I get a review telling me this is actually being read or until I have less fanfics to update

**Just Who Are You?:** Every _three and a half weeks_

**Withing Rose: **Once a _month_

**Black Flames:** DISCONTINUED

**Frosted Love & Deadly Envy:** NOT OUT YET

I have been an ass, end of conversation. I'm not worthy of your reviews, end of conversation. I may just stop writing forever unless for school, end of conversation.

~The Insane (And currently emotionally unstable) One -


End file.
